Long Ago
by AmaterasuOfTheSun
Summary: 2016 Zutara Week Day 5, Fever. Katara and Toph go to visit our favorite Fire Lord. He isn't expecting them. Toph can predict weather. Our favorite couple has some unresolved feelings, and Katara sings a pretty song.


"Hey, Sparky, we're here!" Toph Beifong was not one to be put off by "Do Not Enter" signs and locked gates. In her opinion, he shouldn't have used a metal gate if he wanted to keep her out.

"Toph, perhaps we should just wait...Maybe he isn't here yet," Katara tried. "He's Fire Lord now; I'm sure there will be guards, and I don't want to cause any trouble."

Toph didn't turn to face Katara, but continued walking. "Sugar Queen, I just rolled my eyes so far back into my head that I saw stars-and I can't even see!" She continued up the long, tree lined walkway confidently. Katara continued a few feet behind, fingering her mother's necklace nervously and didn't reply. Finally, Toph sighed, and stopped walking. "We'll be fine. I can see anyone coming long before they'd get to us anyways. Look, the door is right there and no one has-" She twirled around, and a small compact circle of dirt shot past the watertribe girl so fast she didn't even have time to follow its path as it slammed into a fire nation soldier. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Katara reacted instantly, pulling the cap off of her water skin. It flew into the air around her. Toph didn't move.

"I don't see anyone else." She said finally. "It's weird that he struck from behind though...almost like-Katara, watch out!"

Suddenly, from behind them, four guards leapt from the far side of the house. They were clad in red in black outfits, not armor, assuring for easy movement. Katara's water whip flew around, blocking bursts of flame.

"Hey! We're expected!" She cried, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Probably because _someone_ had taken the liberty of breaking through the fence.

It didn't take long for them to have the firebenders immobilized in blocks of earth. There weren't very many, only five and that was including the one that had sprung up behind Katara. The water tribe girl was carefully feeding the water back into her water-skin, with a frown on her face. "That was so odd. Maybe Zuko forgot to tell them to expect us? Maybe we're a week early?"

Toph scoffed. "Iroh told Twinkle Toes that Zuko invited us _this_ week. Stop being a worry-wart, and let's go find Mister Melon Lord."

Katara couldn't help but smile. "Let's look out back first. In case there are any more soldiers, it'll be easier for you to fight in your element. We don't want to destroy the house," She mused.

Toph considered this for a moment, then shook her head. "Nah. I'm hungry." And with that, she marched up the front stairs and metal-bent the door open.

Katara sighed, then hurried after her all the same.

Zuko had woken up to a headache and a tongue like cotton.

"Agni!" He groaned, rolling over and instantly breaking into a coughing fit. Once he'd finished, he looked at the clock on the mantle which told him it was well past noon. _There goes the first day of my vacation,_ he thought sullenly, getting to his feet. He almost fell over, becoming instantly dizzy. A wave of nausea washed over him and Zuko felt chills across his spine. Looking around his room, he noticed the fire in the grate was out. It was a warm day so he didn't mind much.

Making his way to the hallway, he wondered where his guards had gone. He'd only brought five of them to Ember Island, since he'd wanted a break from his difficult job. Having too many guards around was just irritating.

This was the first vacation Zuko had taken in the two years since the war had ended, and so far, he wasn't much enjoying it. He missed his friends, though he probably would never tell them that. It was lonely since Mei had left him, and he had his mother, Kiyi, and Noren for company, and they visited often. It was hard for his mother to live in the palace with her new family, so he'd had a large house constructed for them in the countryside. He also visited Azula once a week, but those encounters usually left him feeling rather sad and empty.

The young man put these thoughts out of his mind, making his way downstairs to see where his guards had gone. Perhaps he could have one of them go into town and fetch him some type of remedy.

"...and wait for everyone else," He heard a girl's voice say. He recognized it instantly. Was he still asleep? Zuko wandered towards the kitchen slowly, warily, and then peeked around the doorway.

Sure enough, Katara was leaning against the counter, slowly eating a mango. Toph was present too, sitting on the floor comfortably, and eating all manner of foods. Apparently she'd raided the pantry.

Zuko gulped, and stood straight behind the wall. He was confused, to say the least. _What are they doing here? How did they get in? Where are the guards?_ His head swam, and he leaned against the wall to keep from falling over. This was awful! He was sick and weak and his friends were here! How could he face them like this?

They were in the kitchen was Zuko appeared. Toph had made herself right at home, digging into some fruit and bread from the pantry. Katara had finally had some mango at Toph's insistence. It was well past noon, and she'd only had a bit of jerky earlier that morning, before the sun had even risen.

"Toph, maybe we should go down to the beach and wait for everyone else and _then_ come back." She wasn't very comfortable just breaking into Zuko's house. Toph scoffed.

"It's going to rain. Do you want to be out in that, 'cause _I_ don't wanna be out in that." Katara sighed.

"It the Fire Nation during summer, Toph, it's not going to rain."

"Wanna bet? I have, uh, hold on, two silver pieces, and three gold."

"Toph, it's not going to rain!"

"Fine. Have it your way. Go to the beach but don't come crying to me when you get wet." She snorted, crossing her arms.

"Of course I won't. I don't mind the rain; I'm a waterbender. But I don't trust you here alone. You'll probably do something stupid like deface a statue." Her blind friend cackled.

"Good idea! I hadn't thought of that! What do you think, Sparky?"

"Toph who are you-"

"Oh-er...Hi."

The blue clad girl spun around towards the door, were a very confused and bashful looking Zuko stood. He was dressed in a simple red shirt and brown pants, not his usual fancy attire. His face was red.

"Zuko!" She exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're here! Your guards attacked us. They're still outside." She explained. The fire lord blinked, looking awkwardly around the kitchen.

"Yes...I hadn't known I'd be expecting guests or I would've spoken to them." He replied. His voice was coarser than usual. The girl ogled at him.

"What?! But you're Uncle-and I was sure today was the day-Toph, wasn't today the right day?" She asked, wringing her hands.

The blind girl laughed. "Sure was, Sugar Queen."

Zuko looked embarrassed. "He said that?" Zuko asked carefully. "Funny, I can't remember inviting anyone at all."

Katara's eyes widened and she frowned. "What? Oh no, so then we've...But...oh, I'll have to tell Aang and my brother so they stay with Suki! I can't believe we just showed up like this. I knew I should've written you before we came! I'm so sorry." Big blue eyes looked up at him apologetically from under dark lashes.

Zuko put his hands up, as if in peace. "Hey, It's fine. I've got plenty of room here. Plus, it's kinda lonely with just the guards," He smiled awkwardly, and Katara looked suspicious.

"Are…are you sure? We won't be any trouble?"

He shook his head quickly. "Of course not! It's no trouble at all," He replied. Or tried to, at least. The Fire Lord's words were cut off as he burst out coughing.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked, rushing over to him as the young man was forced to lean against the wall for balance.

"Yeah, it's just a little cold," He replied, trying to straighten himself. Instead he burst into another fit of coughs.

"Zuko, you're sick!? You have to get back in bed!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "Why did you even come down here in the first place? You should be resting!"

He managed a weak smile. "Well, I would've been, but it seems someone broke into my house."

Katara rolled her eyes, but she was also blushing, a little ashamed.

"Sorry to break up your little love fest and all, but as I was saying before, it's going to rain, so I don't think you'll have to worry about Twinkle Toes and Friends after all."

Katara looked up, along with Zuko, confused. "Whatever do you mean?"

It turned out, Toph was also good for predicting mother nature's next move, as well as the enemies. The sky, which had been perfectly sunny when they'd arrived, was now an unappealing grey, and droplets of water were hitting the house with vigor. "This'll be a bad storm," Toph predicted, sounding amused, but sincere.

"I've never seen this much rain before," Zuko admitted, now back up in his room at the dark skinned girl's insistence. Toph had been escorted to the guest room after freeing the guards, but Katara had insisted on staying with Zuko, who was now watching palm trees dancing through the blurred glass of the window. She was now wringing her hands again, and pacing. "Do you think my brother is okay? And Aang...what if they were over the ocean when this hit? They could be dead!" Zuko put his hand on her arm to calm her. "Katara. I'm sure they're fine. Aang is the avatar, he wouldn't let anything happen to your brother."

The water tribe girl nodded slowly. "Yes...I suppose not." Zuko nodded, then broke into another bout of coughing, and sat heavily down on the side of his bed. Katara snapped out of her reprieve.

"Here, drink some water," She said quickly, bending some from her waterskin and into a glass on his wooden night table. He took the water, looking up at her with tired thanks. "Now lie back," She commanded. "I'm going to make some tea."

Katara wished she would have been able to heal her friend, but waterbending was only good for unblocking chi, and external wounds. She wondered briefly if it could be used to block chi as well, as she made her way back towards the kitchen. But who would ever want to do that?

"Hey! Sit still!" Zuko was glad Katara was here, though he would definitely be having a talk with his Uncle next time he saw the man. But he really wanted to sleep, which was difficult with her worrying over him. "You have a fever! You're burning up!" She gasped, her palm pressed against his forehead.

"No I don't," He mumbled, trying to roll away from her. "I'm freezing."

"Of course you are! You have a _fever_!"

Zuko sighed. Women didn't make any sense. She reminded him of his mother. "Here, maybe you can sweat this out," She muttered, putting another blanket on him.

Suddenly a spectacularly strong gust of wind blew down the chimney, putting out the fire, and scattering ash across the lush, crimson carpet. Katara yelped, jumping back as the chamber dropped at least five degrees.

"Here, let me-" Zuko began, struggling to sit up.

"No no, you need to rest!" She insisted.

"It's just a bit of Firebending!" In truth, he hated looking weak in front of her. He wasn't sure why. He decided it was because he didn't want to disappoint his friends.

She frowned, standing back a bit. "You don't have to. I know how to make a fire," She said slowly, kindly to him.

Zuko shook his head. "It's fine." Getting up, he walked over to the fireplace, adding a few new pieces of wood on top of the smoldering old ones. Then he firebended.

It was embarrassing, really, Zuko thought from where he was lying in bed, that he couldn't even light a simple fire. Well, perhaps that was incorrect. It was embarrassing that he couldn't _just_ light a simple fire. The sopping rug was proof enough of that. He'd had more control of his element as a child! Zuko was lucky it was raining out and Katara had had enough water nearby to put out his small explosion.

"No more firebending," She'd declared, and this time, he was inclined to agree with her.

"I think you need to get some sleep," Katara directed, putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder. He looked very grumpy, and reminded her of a penguin-seal cub she'd found one time. It had attempted to look tough, but being a penguin-seal cub, was really harmless and adorable.

"I slept all day," Zuko parried back.

"Well, you need to rest!" Bossy Katara was back. Out of everyone in the group, she'd felt like a mother to Zuko the least, but she was putting her foot down.

Sensing this, he lay back slowly, propping himself up on his elbow so he could glare at her. She stared him down, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm not going to sleep," He said, still propped against the pillows.

"Yes. You are." Katara insisted, walking over and putting her hand on his shoulder. "You need to rest." Rain pounded on the window. She was right. Zuko knew she was right.

"Fine. Just for a little while," He finally agreed. Then he leaned over the side of the bed, and promptly threw up.

"Tui and La!" She yelped. "Zuko, are you alright? Here, let me get you some water!" She did, and he drank it greedily, while she bended the mess into an empty earn.

"Thanks..." He said glumly. She smiled understandingly, but her eyes were still filled with worry.

"Why don't I go out and get you some medicine. It won't take long." She suggested.

Zuko's head snapped up at her. "In this storm? Are you crazy? I'll be fine," He said, looking incredulous.

Katara shook her head, with a genuine smile this time. "You forget you're talking to one of the best waterbenders in the world," She said with a smirk. "You're obviously sick and need _something_! I'll be fine!" She turned towards the door.

"Katara, please stay," He rushed out.

"Zuko, I told you I'll be fine!" She was flattered by how much he cared, but she was worried for his well being.

"No, I mean...please stay. For me," He said shakily.

The water tribe girl looked at him, slightly surprised. He didn't want to be alone. "Oh. Okay." Katara slowly made her way back over to the bed, and sat down on the edge. "I'll stay." She smiled reassuringly at him, and Zuko felt himself relax. He closed his eyes, slowly relaxing into the mattress.

Zuko was restless, Katara noticed. "Zuko," She said, after his third time turning over.

"What is it?"

He sighed, and rolled over towards her. "I just can't sleep," He replied, not meeting her eye. There was a silence.

"Would you like me to sing?" Katara asked him finally. "Before my mother died, she used to sing to me when I had trouble sleeping and it used to help a lot."

Zuko's face was already red with fever, so he hoped she couldn't see him blushing. "Um...Sure...if you want to-I mean, I'd like that a lot," He bumbled.

She sucked in a breath between her teeth. "Please don't laugh. I'm not very good," She admitted.

Zuko didn't believe her.

"Well...here I go," She took a deep breath and began.

" _Tell me the tales that to me were so dear,_

 _Long, long ago. Long, long ago,_

 _Sing me the songs I delighted to hear,_

 _Long, long ago, long ago,_

 _Now you are come all my grief is removed,_

 _Let me forget that so long you have roved._

 _Let me believe that you love as you loved,_

 _Long, long ago, long ago._

Zuko would've sworn he'd never heard such beautiful music in his life, had anyone asked him. Her voice was warm and sweet and lovely.

"See, not very good," She said lamely. She was smiling though, and looked sheepish as she said it.

Zuko shook his head with vigor. "No no, you were beautiful! I mean, it sounded beautiful, not that _you're_ beautiful-I Agni! I mean: you are very beautiful, but I was talking about you're singing," The Fire Lord buried his face in his hands, "Please keep singing," He mumbled, embarrassed.

Katara's face was red as the carpet on the floor. "Er, yes. Yes, of course." She swallowed, collecting herself.

" _Do you remember the paths where we met?_

 _Long, long ago. Long, long ago._

 _Ah, yes, you told me you'd never forget,_

 _Long, long ago, long ago."_

Katara had picked this song, one of her favorites, because she almost felt it described the two of them. Though perhaps that was wishful thinking. She was almost sure he didn't feel how she did. He was with Mei, last she'd heard, after all.

" _Then to all others, my smile you preferred,_

 _Love, when you spoke, gave a charm to each word._

 _Still my heart treasures the praises I heard,_

 _Long, long ago, long ago."_

She wondered if he had fallen asleep yet. He hadn't moved, so she assumed so. Leaning forward, Katara almost instinctively brushed some of the hair from his face. He'd grown it out a bit, and she felt it looked very becoming.

Her fingers traced slowly over his scar, reverently almost. In truth, after the end of the war, she'd avoided him. Ever since Aang had confessed his feelings, she'd felt so confused. She _should_ like him! Everyone expected her to. He was the Avatar, and more than that, he was her best friend. So why didn't she? Why was it that everytime she imagined getting married, having children, being with someone for the rest of her life she saw someone else? Why did she see Zuko's face?

" _Tho' by your kindness my fond hopes were raised,_

 _Long, long ago. Long, long ago._

 _You by more eloquent lips have been praised,_

 _Long, long ago. Long, long ago."_

Katara's voice was quieter, as she sat beside the sleeping boy. She watched his chest rise and fall slowly, steadily up and down.

" _But, by long absence your truth has been tried,_

 _Still to your accents I listen with pride,_

 _Blest as I was when I sat by your side._

 _Long, long ago, long ago."_

Katara leaned forward, and kissed him on the forehead, then finished her song.

" _Long, long ago, long ago._

 _Long, long ago, long ago."_

Careful not to wake him, she got to her feet, her toes gripping the soft fibers of the carpet. She made her way over to the door, leaving to go look for Toph. The rain was beginning to let up some, so she would go get some medicine as soon as she could. "Sleep well, Zuko." She said quietly. And then, as if an afterthought, added, "I love you," before gently shutting the door behind her.

Zuko's amber eyes opened, and he stared at the door that Katara had just left from. So that was what it was, that tightness in his chest. He'd never wanted to impress his friends at all. He just wanted to impress her.

"I love you too, Katara," he whispered into the empty room.


End file.
